


Time Isn't a Problem

by Grotesque (Grotesque_Flower)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Freeform, Human Bill Cipher, Human!Bill, Humanoid Bill, I don't know, M/M, Older!Dipper, PWP, Roughness, Scratching, Slight Breath Play, bill can manipulate time right?, bill's annoying and a dumbass, but like he's still a demon and junk, he's like what? 16 here, i guess, i just need to write some smut ok, i like masochist bill but i also like bottom dipper, i'll make it work, i.. really enjoy scratching and junk, instead im doing this, ive been really into these two as of late, kinda fast paced but idc i need to be updating stuff, something, soory if anything OOC, time freezing, yeah he can idc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grotesque_Flower/pseuds/Grotesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What about time? We've got all the time i want,"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Isn't a Problem

**Author's Note:**

> What's with me and this ship lately?? I don't know. Clever title is clever.
> 
> Tell me if i made any mistakes or anything~!

  It was just another day at the Mystery Shack, tourists lingered in the shop being scammed out of as much money Grunkle Stan could wring out of them, Mabel going off about some new 'summer romance' tactic, Dipper and Wendy joking and held semi awkward conversations with each other when they had the time (well, awkward for Dipper that is).

Finally,  _finally_ , the work day was over and Dipper dragged his feet up the wooden stairs to the shared bedroom he stayed in. Sighing tiredly as he flopped face down on his bed, his hat coming off once in contact with the bed, kicking off his sneakers. The last few late nights quickly began pulling at his eyelids as he blinked tiredly.

When he opened his eyes after a long blink he saw the slightly messy bed of his twin.

He blinked again.

He opened his eyes seeing long legs standing in his line a view, it took a moment for him to register the sudden company in the room. When he did he jolted up right with a defensive scowl, grabbing and righting his hat.

"Hey there pine tree," came the annoyingly pitched, but fitting, voice of the tall lankly demon standing in the middle of his room. Head tilted to the side as he grinned widely showing his teeth, arms folded behind his back.

"Ugh, Bill! What do you want," Dipper didn't really ask but the other replied anyway.

"Woah there kid, nice to see you too-"

"I never said it was nice to see you."

Bill rolled his visible eye and continued, "i wanted to see my favorite meat sack, is that so wrong of me?"

"Yes! I'm still pissed at you! I had second degree burns Bill, i had to even get stitches!" Dipper shouted at him recalling the last time he had shown up.

It happened about a month ago, Dipper was busy with his nose in a book ignoring the rather clingy demon hovering over him, poking his and shouting annoying nicknames in that even more annoying voice of his. When he realized the brown hair teen was ignoring his tactics he decided to step it up a notch, no not a notch more than. He pulled the teen up harshly by his wrist, blue flames lighting up his arm as he ripped his being from his vessel, shoving him away as he took control over it. While it wasn't something entirely new, once Bill had control of his 'puppet' he decided that if the human wasn't going to entertain him he might as well entertain himself. 

And while the demon wouldn't voice it outright, he did feel bad for making Dipper deal with the aftermath. Giving him quite some time and space.

"Geez kid, would you let it go? You humans sure do hold onto things," Bill scoffed, "besides you should be all healed by now so it's all in the past."

Dipper growled faintly as his dark eyes scowled up at the tall demon, "Just! Whatever, i don't have time for this, for you."

He got up off the bed only to be blocked by the other who's Cheshire smile made him uneasy as he stepped into his personal space, "You see, i know that's a lie, you were just going to doze off today. So c'mon let bygones be bygones and give me the time of day Dip."

"Li-"

"Or i could always see you later tonight, i haven't been able to lately speaking of, what's up with that? Kid have you been fussing over that journal again? I told you there's nothing to it, if there was you'd figure it out by now, right? Right."Bill cut him off, knowing the teen stopped listening to him about what he said about the journal long ago seeing straight through his lies.

"Yeah and give me some weird nightmare about God knows what," Dipper inwardly shudder at the memories burned into his mind of the last nightmare Bill decided to give to him as a fun and harmless 'joke'.

"On the contrary, i haven't been doing that lately, in fact if i recall you've been having some pretty pleasant dreams when you are sleeping here instead," Bill's smile widened, if that was even possible but he was known for doing quite the impossible at times, at the sudden pink that bloomed at the dark haired teen's face at the reminder.

"Ugh," Dipper flailed his noodle arms as Bill called them, "Even if i wanted to spend time with you right now i can't, Mabel's been going on and on about some dumb movie that's in the theater she finally got tickets to go see and  wants me to go with her, she'll be back from her candy run any minute now."

"Why doesn't she just bring that rich kid or someone else," Bill's smile dropped slightly in annoyance. The female twin was fun to mess with and hang out around, sure. But it always seemed like when he wanted to have time with Dipper alone she was right there dragging him off to do something else as if all of her friends just disappeared that day.

"I don't know, she said that we don't hang out as much," Dipper shrugged.

Bill's smile dropped completely as he scoffed, eyes looking off to the wide in mock thought, "You guys are always hanging out together, it's like you guys are conjoined or something.."

"Yeah, yeah i know you bring it up all the time i get it, are we done now with this? Like i said, i don't have time for it."

"Time, time time time, no time for your poor ol' Bill," Bill pouted as he dramatically covered his eyes.

"I'm not feeling bad for you, you're not being cute," Dipper moved passed him to head to the door leaving Bill to peak through his fingers before taking his hands completely off his face, tilting his head slightly as he watched the teen reach for the handle of the door.

The demon smiled wickedly as his own shadow darkened completely and the color of the old wood dripped away to the various shades of grey. The color dripped away from the walls and the originally warn golden handle was a dirty grey. Dipper's finger tips were barely touching it when he realized what was going on and whipped his head around too stare at the clock on the bedside table frozen with all three arms in place, then looked at Bill who was smiling as innocently as he could.

"What about time? I've got all the time we want," Bill's long strides made it so he was in Dipper's personal space in a matter of two, three steps. He bent down to look at the other in the eye. Dipper looked at his eyes, this close he could feel the blond's breath on his cheeks. He looked at anything that wasn't the demon, hard with him being so close, when he felt his hands grab at his own shoulders and pulled him into a harsh kiss. His dark eyes squeezed closed tightly as he could feel the dumb smile in the kiss, either way he kissed him back. The kiss was nothing unusual, it was harsh and progressed quickly to bites and teeth.

"W-wait!" Dipper pushed Bill away, who growled lowly in annoyance but listened, "just nothing visible, Mabel's going to ask and get nosy."

Bill simply hummed in compliance, leaning in and lightly biting the teens lips before quickly tugging on his wrists, who were still firmly on his own shoulders, leading him towards his small bed, the metal springs screamed loudly at the sudden weight. Dipper didn't need to be pulled up on the bed, he knelt with either his knees digging into the mattress on either side of the demon's hips. He carefully ran his hands up the front of the neatly dressed demon's chest to his neck, ghosting his fingers to the flesh under his ears. He dug his nails harshly into the flesh there causing a hiss of excitement to be gritted through a smiling clenched jaw from the other beneath him. Dragging angry pink welts down the exposed neck til he reached the collar of the shirt. 

Bill opened his mouth to say something smart but before the words left his mouth his head was yanked back slightly and pulled closer, lips colliding in a painful manner. Not that he mind. He rested his hands on Dippers hips, digging his fingers to the bone enough to make him gasp in pain, he took the chance and forced his tongue into the other's mouth. He ceased his tongue movements when he felt those thin hands wrap around his throat, the flesh of those thumbs digging into his jugular quickly sending tingles down his spine. Dipper took the few seconds of Bill dozing off at the sensation and took dominance over their sloppy kiss. Bill's eyes fluttered back slightly, and before he could truly bask in the feeling of it all air was flowing again through his nose and into his lungs just like before, those hands left his neck feeling cold.

"Well kid, aren't you being dominant," Bill leaned back on his palms as he watched Dipper unbutton his short exposing his lean torso, never taking it off completely however.

Bill reached a hand over to take off the vest the other was always wearing only to have his hand slapped away, "not yet."

Bill arched an eyebrow as he smiled interesting to see what was going on in that skull of his, searching but finding nothing, that only made his smirk turn into a full on smile. He wasn't sure if he was just getting better at being able to hide his thoughts or if he wasn't actually thinking and just doing whatever. He was going to go with the latter, Dipper wasn't  _that_ smart. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt those nails again drag even harder down his chest, arching up into the pain with a pleased 'oh'.

Dipper smeared the small dots of blood beading at random places along the scratch marks as Bill watched in interest, his breathing getting heavy. He leaned in slowly till his lips brushed with the junction of shoulder and neck, biting hard enough to leave a nasty mark but nothing more. Bill deciding just to lean back on his hands, gripping the sheets tightly and stare wide eyed at the wall, smiling mouth opened at the pain. Dipper held onto the sides of the demon's torso leaving harsh crescent indents in the skin before moving them to do the same somewhere else on the skin. If Bill hadn't been wearing his gloves he would've sworn he would rip the sheets with his nails from his tight grip on them.

Several harsh bites, one or two breaking the skin, and clawing Dipper leaned back as best he good till his rear was against Bill's raised knees. He wiped the small amount of blood on his lips with the back of his hand. Finally,  _finally,_  it had seemed like an eternity,he shrugged off his vest and pulled of the orange t-shirt knocking his hat off in the process. Once Bill saw that his skin was exposed, where he was allowed to make as many marks that he wanted to, he shot up and grabbed a hold of the teen's waist, pulling him upward a bit so he wouldn't have to lean down at an awkward angle. Keeping one hand at a time on the teen, he removed his gloves with his teeth, tossing the aside before running them down in a similar manner down his chest that he had received minutes earlier causing Dipper to tense at the inflicting pain, not quite as into it as the demon was. Bill was quick to leave a trail down the center of his chest of various red and purple marks, some plainly visible as teeth, keeping in mind to only mark the parts that wouldn't be visible afterwards. 

Dipper's eyes snapped open at the sudden pain he felt, looking down at the smiling demon as he dug his nails into the flesh just underneath the nipple he had scratched, leaving the sensitive flesh stinging. Slowly Bill dug his long nails harsher as his smile grew, then suddenly with a flick of his wrist drag them down all the way to the waistband of the teen's shorts. He guided his other hand around the other's back to push him closer just enough for him to get the blue shorts and boxers off of his legs. Leaving Dipper completely bare in the demon's lap.

Bill laughed amused, "Look here Dippin' dot, you're already this excited!"

Dipper quickly closed his legs as a dark shade of red painted his face as he snorted, "ye-eah," he froze as his voice cracked but quickly cleared his throat, "yeah, you're the one to talk."

Dipper brought the heel of his foot up as best he could, shifting back enough to ground it against the bulge formed in the demon's slacks. Bill's back straightened and his mouth tightened in an upward line as he inhaled shakily at the sudden pressure, watching as Dipper's embarrassed expression turn into one with cruel mischief. Damn, this kid was obviously spending too much time with the demon. 

He chewed on the inside of his lip as he watched Dipper grab hold of his knees, pulling himself back to sit as best he could on top of them trying to ignore the way they dug into the flesh of his ass. The uncomfortable pain could be ignored, he roughly ground the ball of his foot again against Bill's crotch, making his gasp slightly leaning back on his hands once again. Shifting his hips upward against the rough friction.

Dipper looked up at his face to see something he rarely saw. Bill eventually began chewing on his bottom lip completely, drawing enough blood to make sure there would be blistering, even a faint barely noticeable pink was airbrushed to his face as he smiled happily, eyebrows knitted in focus.

Dipper snorted a laugh, "you're gonna get off on this aren't you."

"Shu-ut it kid," Bill mumbled through a mouthful of his own lip. 

He exhaled in a sigh as the pressure stopped only to be replaced by the weight of a some-16-odd teenager in his lap. Wrapping his arms around the demon's neck and biting along his jawline before mumbling, "Make me shut up."

"You'd like that too much," Bill placed his hands back on those hips lifting them up a bit.

"What? Are you just gonna leave then?" Dipper pulled back slightly, a brow raised in question.

"I could if you want me to," Bill's smile was starting to annoy Dipper.

"Wow, rub salt in the wounds."

"Bygones! Bye! Gone! In the past!" Bill didn’t really shout the words, but he wasn’t being quiet either. Dipper held his tongue instead of saying something some smart ass comment, instead he sat up on his knees lifting his hips for the demon. He felt him fumble around a for several moments before he felt a slick finger against him, back arching for a second at the cold feeling before it entered him. Bill wasted no time wriggling the single digit around enough for him to add a second one, scissoring them.

Dipper was exhaling hot breathes against the other’s neck, before biting down on his flesh making him curl his fingers roughly inside of him at the short lived pain. Bill regaining his lost focus, jutting his two fingers against Dipper sweet spot, smiling to himself at the gasp he got against his ear. Dipper felt the third slick finger wriggle to join the other two, quickly but not painfully working him.

If Dipper could see his face, Bill’s mixture smile of predatory and teasing would send chills down his spine. Good chills? Bad chills? Both?

“You’re gonna get off on this aren’t you,” Bill mocked the same words from before. Before Dipper could say something the digits were removed and they’re position was flipped. Him lying on his back with the demon guiding his legs to loosely wrap around his slim waist. With some more fumbling and a sharp squeeze to his hip as some sort of warning, Bill was against him, pushing inside, pausing halfway for a split second then moving till his cock was fully inside of the other.

While one hand was still holding onto his hip Bill leaned down to leave bites of various shades of red and purple at random spots on the teen’s chest and torso, his free hand trailing his nails lightly up and down his side.

“Move!” Dipper spoke after so many minutes it seemed.

“Your wish is my command,” Bill leaned back up, dragging his hand back to grip onto the other side of his hip. Roughly pulling out enough before ramming back in making the teen under him gasp at the action.

Bill was quick to set the pace, the usual rough and dizzying movements making Dipper gasp each time. At some point Dipper gripped a handful of pale blond hair and forced the other close enough, biting his lips instead of the expected kiss, throwing his arms around his shoulders nails digging into the warm flesh.

Those nails dug enough to leave inch long scratch marks, making Bill sigh happily as he swore he could feel his own skin break.

“G-god, right the-ere!” Dipper gasped right into the demon’s ear as he angled his hips slightly to meet the rough thrusts.

“I know what I’m doing kii-id,” Bill stuttered slightly as his voice hitched at the end of his words when he felt the nails digging in right at the base of his neck.

Dipper’s hand held its grip at the neck of the being above him as his other slide between his and his own body. Clumsily and not bothering to match the pace he stroked himself, clawing harder and biting the inside of his lip, focusing.

Bill moved one of his hands to brace against the mattress, leaning his weight slightly on it to hit the teen’s sweet spot as best he could, dropping his head slightly as he breathed heavily through his mouth, smile long gone by now, not like he cared at this moment.

“Shitshitshitshi-!” Dipper moaned through a clenched jaw as he shut his eyes tightly, nails digging painfully as he came between the two of them. Bill let go of his hips completely, leaning on both of his palms as he continued to thrust in and out of the tight heat, closing his eyes as his brows knitted in concentration. He barely noticed the hand around the back of his neck move. The flesh of Dipper’s thumb pressing against the side of his throat causing a warm feeling pool in his head. When Dipper noticed the signs that the demon was close, too close, he quickly wrapped both of his hands around the warm throat and squeezed hard enough for the demon to choke out a loud moan as he came inside of him.

The smile on his face returned as he opened his visible eye slightly to look down at the teen, who had loosened his grip barely but not enough for too much airflow. When Bill began laughing almost hysterically that’s when he let his grip go and his arms fall limply against his chest.

“You’re so fucking weird,” Dipper muttered as he felt the demon pull out of him and fix his slacks, “and gross...”

“Say what you will Dipper, but remember you’re the one who’s partaking in all of it,” Bill began buttoning his shirt up, “so in a sense, you’re weird and gross as well.”

“Still not as much as you though,” Dipper moved to pull his clothes on but stopped halfway, shrugging and decided to just grab his clothes up in his arms and shoving them in the laundry basket carefully. Ignoring both the pain, mostly in his lower back, and the mess dripping slightly down his legs he opened the still grey in colored door and walked to the bathroom. Hopefully if he showered quick Mabel wouldn’t notice anything, and hopefully the warm water would help ease the soreness.

“Shower quick Dippin’ Dot, you don’t have that much time,” Bill laughed as the original colors of everything back quickly bleeding back, hearing the door loudly slam and the lock turn.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahahaha.. Anyone think i can write 10 chapters tomorrow?
> 
> Anyway, please comment and junk. It feels nice, makes me worried when nobody comments on anything..
> 
> Also, my computer decided to restart on me and i lost some of the stuff when i had first written this. Ahh, Grotesque when will you learn to instead write in word and not on the little box here...


End file.
